


A fic for a loser who finally watched spiderman

by SparklyUnicorn23



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gay, Lowkey Crack, M/M, dont read it, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyUnicorn23/pseuds/SparklyUnicorn23
Summary: Summary: set during amazing spiderman 2. After petwr and gwen broke up in the first one and since that wade and peter have become friends.





	A fic for a loser who finally watched spiderman

Peter POV. 

Peter had missed Gwen after they broke up, he had loved her, but he still stood by his decision. She had gotten into too much trouble when they were together, an unfortunate side effect of dating a superhero. Her father was right to make him promise to stay away from her. But he had gotten lonely in that time. Friends and girlfriends were not a luxury he could have in his life as spiderman, so he accepted lonliness and stuck to protecting his city. That was until protecting his city had made him a friend. 

*flashback of funity*

Peter was on his rounds of the city when he heard a scream in an alley followed by a yell of "bitch give back my tacos" and a gun shot. Peter had a bad feeling about this, he swung toward the alley just in time to see a man in a red suit running after a woman, whos arms were full of tacos, brandishing a gun. "I swear to God i have a gun and i will use it lady, give me back my tacos" while peter thought the whole situation was hilarious he couldn't let the man shoot a civilian, so he quickly shot a web at the womans back and at the red mans, pulling them both toward him.

"Ok. I assume you're deadpool, please dont shoot civilians in my area. And lady wth, give him his tacos back. Who in their right mind would try and steal food from deadpool." 

"Hey!" Deadpool seemed offended by peters comment but it was true. The woman meekly handed back the armful of tacos and explained that some kid had payed her to take them and that she didnt know it was the real deadpool, she thought it was another kid in a costume. Peter let her go and she quickly ran off, deapools calls of "youre lucky spiderman was here lady" echoing after her. 

"Seriously dude, you cant kill these people. Im supposed to be protecting them, and you did get your tacos back"

"You seem extremely nonchalant about having a mercinary in your webs spidey." Deadpool seemed to sound downright cheery during this, happy he got his tacos back peter supposed. 

"Yeah, i looked into you and youve never killed anyone innocent. Youre not as bad as people say and tbh i thing youre pretty cool." Wade was right peter was being quite nonchalant. 

"Wow really? this is the start of a great friendship spidey! Hey you want a taco?" 

*flashback of funity ended*

That was months ago and they had gotten closer, peter considered wade to be his best friend. What wade didnt know is that peter was completely and hoplessly in love with him. Wade was his everything. He was funny, sweet and caring, really smart and good at talking. Wade even helped him gain back a small friendship with gwen.

Peter suspected that wade liked him too, although he couldnt be sure. He had decided that he spent to long pining over his best friend and set up a plan. He texted wade to meet him at one of their spots, a rooftop with a perfect view of the bridge in a few hours. Within that time he got to work constructing his masterpiece.

He was about to go mad by the time he was finished, connect this web to there, that to there and i need more there. He was done with making proper webs for a while, but it was worth it. He knew wade would be arriving right now, he was never late when it came to meeting peter. He stood on top of the bridge for a few minuets, allowing wade to see his masterpeice, before swinging his way toward their roof and landing a few feet behind where wade was standing. 

Even with that mask on he could tell wades mouth was gaping wide open. 

"Wade, over these past few months we have become great friends. And during that time my feelings for you changed from friendship to love and i cant hide it anymore. I want to be your boyfriend, i dont care about your past or your flaws, theyre part of you and you are the one i love. I love you wade" 

"Oh peter, this is amazing. You really love me?" 

"With all my heart" 

"Oh peter i love you to-" wade was cut Off by the sound of a woman calling peters name and the clanging of heels climbing a ladder. Gwen stacy climed onto the roof and ran toward peter. 

"Peter, i saw you swing up here and i saw the bridge. Oh god its beautiful peter i love it. And of course i love you too! I forgive you for leaving me i understand but im so happy you've reached your senses and decided to come back to me"

"Actuall-" peters words were cut off by gwens finger coming up to his mouth and shushing him.

"No shh, you dont need to say anything. Your message says it all." As if this situation couldnt get worse gwen began leaning in to kiss him!

"Hey! Get your hands off him and dont even think about kissing him" wade has finally snapped out of his stupor and he was mad. 

"Wade calm down shes just confus-" 

"No, she had her chance and now its gone. Youre not in love with her and that message wasnt for her. Youre a bit full of yourself you know? Just assuming that message is for you" the last part was directed only at gwen, who had a face thst could only be described as a mixture of anger, confusion, offense and amusion all mixed into one ugly look. 

"Bu- but we were talking again, and you were being so nice to me i thought you wanted to get back with me" her voice was a mixture of pure hurt and confusion, peter didnt even have time to begin his scentence before wade started up again. 

"Hes nice to everyone, my petey pie is so sweet, and besides he was only being nice because I told him he should try being friends with you again. Because youre right he does still care about you but he doesnt love you. That message was for none other than yours truly" wade then turned to peter

"Peter i love you too, you have made me a better person and i would absolutely love to become your boyfriend." 

Wade reaches up and pulls off his mask, leaning foward and wrapping his arms around peter, his now boyfriend, embracing him in a passionate kiss. Behind them the sound of gwen screeching and stomping off was lost to them, too lost in their embrace of passion. 

They were finally together and perfect for eachother.


End file.
